Dangerous Liaisons
by fungus-files
Summary: Ten years after graduation, it's time for the class reunion! As one would expect, there are rumours, snarky reacquaintances, disappointments and lifethreatening intrigue. HD, also features PP, JFF, and much of the Gryffindor gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I **

"Mr Malfoy, sir. Good morning. Sir?"

The proffered salver glinted in the morning sun, and the house-elf's greetings finally roused the bed's occupant. A hand emerged from the rumpled nest of damask and deftly cracked the wax seal after retrieving the parchment. The note was written in dark orange ink by a somewhat childish hand, the letters sporting large loops.

_My dear D,_

_The game's afoot. Things are arranged for next week. Are you still in? Please don't disappoint._

_P._

He stretched and took his time rousing, enjoying the quiet clarity of the new day. It was only when the smell of frying bacon and browning toast seeped upstairs that he sat up. The bedroom was lavish, with fresh light streaming through mullioned panes onto deeply coloured embroidered hangings. The surrounding furniture was beautifully balanced between functionality and aesthetics. He ran a hand along the bedpost, noting that a recent waxing had left a sharp, fresh scent. A pitcher of warmed water waited on the table, thick hand towels folded beside it. The house-elf had placed _The_ _Daily Prophet _on the bedside table, neatly opened to the 'Prophet's Profits' section. It was a typical Malfoy morning.

After washing his face, Draco shrugged on a silk house robe and made his way towards the ornate escritoire. His robe remained untied and the open hanging panels offered teasing glimpses of pale litheness as he crossed the room with customary grace. He ordered his breakfast, to be brought up in twenty minutes, from the waiting house-elf. His demitasse of freshly brewed espresso, however, was brought immediately.

Seated before a clean sheet of parchment, he paused before starting a response. His relationships were the currency of social maneuvering. Post-Voldemort, he'd worked hard at re-establishing his family fortunes and creating associations for his name that weren't despicable. In the process, he'd become accustomed, and indeed partial, to viewing relationships as a game; one whose rules he learned to control. For so many years his life felt proscribed by others and their expectations.

His father.

Voldemort's cult.

Those who expected him to be a dinosaur of a Malfoy once the War was over, holed up in the arcane wreck of his family home.

Well, they were partly right. He was the last Malfoy and he did spend an inordinate amount of time at the Manor. Most of the reason for this was sheer bloody-mindedness. Draco had witnessed the art of manipulation all his life but hadn't had the need to channel it productively, until necessity came calling in the shape of a debt-recovery goblin contracted by Gringotts. Now, thanks to Draco's social-climbing nous and excellent advice from a Muggle investment advisor, he was well on the way to re-establishing his family's fortune. Draco spent time after Recent Events tirelessly refashioning how others perceived his name. The Manor was transformed into a state of luxurious respectability that it had never possessed. In the Wizarding world of the United Kingdom, and a few countries beyond, he'd become known as a Very Good Catch, and his rakish reputation only magnified his appeal. After all, in this post-War society, he was one of the few who carried the bad boy cachet, without the inconvenience of being buried or in Azkaban.

The deep green ink to which Draco was partial soon flowed across the parchment's surface, his penmanship tight and sharp.

_P,_

_Certainly. I'll be arriving in the evening. My congratulations on assembling such a fine crowd. You must have exercised great creativity._

_Anticipating my target. Please don't disappoint._

_D._

He loved a challenge and she was adept at offering him suitably stimulating ones. It was easy to get complacent about whom he could bed when he was, after all, him. Partners were drawn in by his confident charm and insouciant sexuality, and the luxuriousness of his courtship rites certainly didn't hurt. Not many could resist being wined and dined in private booths in London's finest restaurants, or Flooing impulsively to visit the best Moroccan souks for a weekend. When liaisons failed, as they inevitably did, his lovers found they couldn't divulge its more disreputable details, or the way he had ended it. Draco couldn't understand why others didn't practise self-preservation the way he did. It's not as if he had them under _Imperius. _It was all in the way he collected strategic confidences, the breathy confessions that flow when lying on silky sheets, sated.

No sooner had he attached the newly sealed note to Naiad's leg and sent the owl on her way than he was being offered another salver.

"Quite the day for clearing correspondence," he muttered as he reached for the next scroll. From the feel of the parchment, he already knew its sender. The paper was sheer. The seal formal. "Ah, my secret admirer."

_Mr Malfoy_

_I am under instruction from the Minister. Several reports require your urgent attention and I am informed that you will not be in office for at least a week. Please send details of your location by return owl and I will convey the documents to you._

_Regards_

_H. Potter_

Draco smiled and dropped the note into the bin. After a moment's thought, he picked it out again, smoothing it flat. Now this was an opportunity he hadn't anticipated. It would certainly spice up proceedings and, really, it was a case of the more, the merrier. He even chuckled as he picked a fresh sheet of parchment from the drawer and took up his quill once again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ron re-read the invitation dubiously.

"Of course, I'll be going. I wish you'd reconsider and join us. Ginny'll be there, with Justin, of course. You never see those two apart these days." Hermione took out her dress robes and tapped them with an anti-wrinkle charm before putting them in her trunk. She hesitated before continuing with her packing. "It's been so many years, Ron. I can't believe you're still so entrenched in Hogwarts prejudice. We work beside Slytherins all the time these days."

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it, you know. It's a character thing, Hermione. They're just not our kind of people."

"Our kind of people?" She shook her head. "Sometimes you sound like a bigot."

Ron stayed silent, looking stubborn.

"You know I'm right. You do this all the time just because you don't want to admit that people can change. We're not teenagers anymore." Hermione pulled the trunk-lid down, muttering to herself, "Not that you'd be able to tell with some people."

"Who else is going?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard the last comment. "I know Harry isn't."

Hermione sighed. They'd been over this half a dozen times ever since that dratted invitation had arrived. What started off as an event she looked forward to had become a catalyst that threw their relationship's dynamic into sharp relief, to its detriment.

"I've told you before who's going, and Harry's not going because he's finishing off a big project, working over the weekend. I'm hoping he might still drop in." She checked the hourglass. "Early start tomorrow. Interview. I'm off to bed."

Ron stared at the doorway long after she'd made her way to the bathroom. He felt judged. She was so _ambitious_, kept applying for those promotions. Why couldn't she be happy with things the way they were? He hadn't moved a rung on the _Daily Prophet'_s ladder since he finished his sports journalism cadetship six years ago but things were good enough. Weren't they?

His gaze was drawn to the picture on her dresser, as it always was when they argued. The picture was of their wedding day. They were all so young, just a year out of Hogwarts. The event had an air of over-compensatory gaiety in the aftermath of the War. Harry, uncomfortable in his formal robes, waved sheepishly at the photographer. A sea of red hair and freckles occupied the background as the Weasley clan had attended en masse, with Charlie sporting the usual burns and scrapes on his forearms. Ron could see Lee, Seamus and Dean sticking their heads into the frame just in time for the shot. Hermione was there wearing an ivory robe of light, silky stuff interwoven with strands of deep gold. She was looking over her shoulder at the camera, a huge, slow smile appearing as she saw Ron next to Harry. Every time he saw that smile, the weariness washed away.

"I'll be away for about a week. Might drop in on Remus on my way back-" Hermione had returned and rounded the corner of the bed. Ron was pulling his trunk out from under the bed. He started throwing random clothing inside. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm packing."

She didn't say anything for a short while, watching him sort through his socks for ones without holes in them.

"Well, I'd better owl Pansy and let her know that there'll be one more for the reunion," she finally said. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Parkinson estate was nestled behind lush hills, and the driveway wound through several woods before ending in a luxurious gravelled loop around a prancing satyr fountain. A Hogwarts reunion at the home of a Slytherin queen bee. It was a symptom of new alliances and attitudes that so many would be attending. A large number of them were also staying on as guests, taking advantage of their host's effusive invitations. After Hogwarts, Pansy had married an incredibly rich, elderly hotelier and had spent most of her time in Europe; wintering in Gdansk, summering in the Mediterranean, and recuperating from her taxing schedule at numerous spas in Lausanne. She had returned to England a couple of years ago: widowed, conspicuous, and the sole beneficiary of a vast estate. She reverted to her maiden name and proceeded to graze over an impressive number of bachelors.

When Justin and Ginny arrived at dusk on Friday, the parking area was already full of cars. It had become quite the trend to dabble in Muggle technology. House-elves awaited arrivals and functioned as valets.

"Where do you think they're putting them all?" Justin whispered as they alighted from their VW. It was enthusiastically driven around the corner by a particularly stout house-elf, the slight screeching of tyres making them both wince.

"Probably best not to ask, love." Ginny took his hand and smiled. Justin tapped their luggage with his wand, and the trunks floated behind them as they made their way to the main buildings.

The mansion was huge but relatively devoid of ornament. Residential wings, sporting trefoil casement windows, sprung out each side of the main building. Enchanted ivy curled obediently around each ledge, hugging the hewn stone with leaves bronzed by the setting sun. They arrived at the imposing front doors at the same time as a sleek, dark Rolls glided over the gravel.

"Our timing could be better." Justin's scowl marred his happy, open features as he watched the car's occupant alight. Ginny couldn't help staring either, a blush creeping lightly across her cheeks.

Draco wore black, as usual; a rich, beautiful black that accentuated his light features. His lean stature suited the impeccably cut formal robes, and the high collar lent him a regal air. He reached the portico with confident, languid steps. Ginny noticed that his hair seemed professionally tousled. He wore a small smile on his normally closed face.

"Finch-Fletchley. Weasley. Hello." Draco nodded in greeting. "I believe congratulations are in order?"

Justin put a tight arm around Ginny and smiled, also rather tightly. "Thank you, Malfoy. The Hogwarts grapevine strikes again, I gather."

"Indeed. The situation not helped by the fact that many of us also now work in the Ministry. It's a hot-bed of gossip." Justin's protective move didn't escape Draco's notice and his smiled broadened. "Weasley? How is the clan?"

Ginny was still distracted by the way Draco had said 'hot-bed.'

"Weasley?"

Justin nudged her.

"Oh, er, they're all fine. Fine." Ginny knew there was no need to really tell him how everyone was. Draco had never been known for his interest in others' well-being, particularly where Weasleys were concerned.

The doors opened without a sound, and a spacious entryway appeared behind them.

"Please." Draco gestured smoothly for them to proceed.

They had barely handed over their coats and luggage when the sound of high-heels came clattering towards them.

"Welcome, welcome!" Pansy Parkinson sailed towards them, cocktail in one hand and a small dog under her arm. "Justin, my darling! How is the legal world treating you? Is Judge Winterbottom still keeping a firm hand on his staff?"

Ignoring Draco's muffled laugh, Justin smiled and leant forward to kiss Pansy's cheek. "Hello, Pansy. You are such a dear organising this whole get-together. Winterbottom retired just last week. The whole firm turned out for his farewell, of course. We'll be finding out early next week who his successor will be."

"Why, could it be you?" Pansy's voice was coy.

Justin blushed to the roots of his curly hair, stammering in self-deprecation. "Well, I've had some tough cases lately. Very political. I'd like to think I handled them ok…"

Ginny stopped herself from rolling her eyes as Justin rushed to tell Pansy about the malevolent Gilligan family, the upcoming trial, and his central role in building the case.

Pansy took her time shifting her gaze from Justin. "Ginny, hello. Glad you could make the time to join us," she said, her voice anything but glad.

"Hi, Pansy. Thanks for organising all of this. We've been looking forward to it for ages, haven't we, love?" Ginny took the opportunity to thread her arm through Justin's and spoke with conspiratorial affection.

"Er, yeah, who wouldn't be looking forward to their ten year reunion?" Justin seemed increasingly uncomfortable. Ginny nodded at their hostess and started pulling Justin away.

"Draco, darling." Pansy turned her attention to the quiet figure in the entryway.

He stepped forward and kissed her once on each cheek.

"I thought you were over him?" he asked softly.

"Lost none of your candor I see." Pansy watched the newly engaged couple disappear down the corridor and into the main drawing room. She sighed. "It's not that I want him back. It's just that I don't want her to have him. It's simple, really. But you and I need to talk. Let's go to the library, shall we?"

Calling the room a library was a misnomer. The room had once held one, as testified by the polished floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that occupied every wall. Since Pansy returned, however, various lots of beautiful first editions and priceless series had been auctioned off. More than a few had found homes in Draco's own collection in Malfoy Manor. With the exception of a few paperbacks of genre Auror thrillers lying on one of the tables, the room was now book-less. Instead, Pansy had filled every shelf with souvenirs and photographs of her travels, gifts from friends overseas and her very valuable collection of Muggle porcelain. The first time she'd excitedly shown Draco the 'Wedgwood' stamp on one of the antique bowls, he'd just frowned in confusion. Its attraction still remained a source of mystery to him, though he knew enough to ask about recent acquisitions as a matter of form.

"Anything new in the Lustre collection?" he asked politely. If he had to choose, there were some with dragon motifs to which he was partial.

"Not recently, no. Haven't had time with organising all this." Pansy waved a hand to indicate the weekend's reunion. "But I'll be meeting with my buyer in Shrewsbury soon. Now, scotch, straight up, isn't it?"

He sat down and nodded, thanking her when she handed him a cut crystal tumbler. His gaze fell on the closest photographs: Pansy a-dragonback in Romania, Pansy on the Champs Elysees clutching shopping-bags of Chanel, Pansy at the Famous Floo in Stalingrad-

"So." She had seated herself in an armchair opposite, perched on the edge.

"So?" Draco watched her with a small smile, waiting.

She laughed. "Right. To the task at hand, then."

"Who is it?" he asked, swirling his scotch slowly.

"You haven't guessed?"

"I hoped I was wrong."

"Well, you're not." Pansy pouted slightly.

He sighed and sat back. "Ginny Weasley."

"You said you wanted a worthy challenge." She sipped her drink. "And there are several degrees of difficulty."

"I should hope there are!" Draco said. "Weasley the Youngest has had a crush on me since before I appeared on the cover of _Witch Weekly_. It's hardly going to tax me to get her interested-"

Pansy's sly smile broadened and he let her interrupt. "Well, for starters, she's newly engaged."

Draco waved a hand dismissively. "Hardly a difficulty. If anything, that makes things easier. Never underestimate the allure of the last fling. You, of all people, my dear Pansy, should know that." He cocked his glass at her in a mock toast.

"Second, your good mate Ron will also be here this weekend," she said, studiously ignoring his last comment.

"Better." Draco nodded in approval. "Getting to her while Weasel's around, that could take some doing. Actually, a bigger obstacle would be Weasel's other half. She's much more switched on and might intervene with sensible advice before the mission is accomplished. She's here, too, I take it?"

Pansy nodded. "Of course. Can you imagine Goody Granger not attending something like this?"

"Did Potter get back to you?"

Pansy nodded again. "He said he'd try to make it, but that he was a big, important git so wasn't sure if he'd have the time. Or something like that."

Draco stayed silent.

She watched him, eyes narrowing. "You've had a thing for him for years, haven't you? Now _he'd _be a challenge."

He returned her gaze steadily, eventually unnerving her so that she rushed on. "Anyway, there you have it. Ginny Weasley, this weekend. Think you can do it?"

"You're not requesting full consummation are you? Within one weekend just isn't my style. Too crass." Draco drained the last of his scotch.

"Significant distraction, my dear. That's all I ask." Pansy trailed a manicured finger along his smooth cheek, leaning down to kiss-

"Ms Parkinson. The last guests are here, Miss." The house-elf bobbed up out of nowhere.

Pansy sighed. Their lips were not quite touching, but they were close enough that she felt his curve as he spoke. "To your guests, then, Pansy?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The drawing room was pleasantly crowded and buzzing with exclamations as former schoolmates discovered each other a decade on. Rings of dripless candles floated above the gathering, casting a warm glow across excited faces and colourful formal robes. A huge crackling fire that gave off no heat or ash flared happily in the grate. A constant stream of heads appeared in the flames, classmates who couldn't make it to the event calling in to say hello. Members of all four Houses mingled over delicious appetisers and, surprisingly, didn't lapse into cliques later in the evening. There was an unspoken rule that no-one should mention the War, or comment on the depleted ranks of Slytherins in the room.

Pansy had charmed everyone's name-tags so their Hogwarts-aged faces peered out from the tasteful calligraphy beside their House banner. Hermione kept looking at her tag self-consciously, well aware that her unruly teenager's hair was obscuring most of her name as well as the Gryffindor lion. Ron had gone to get her a drink and himself yet another one. He'd been gone for ages, and she spied him across the room catching up with Seamus and Dean amid shouts of laughter. They'll be talking Quidditch, no doubt. Some things never change.

She wandered through the crowd until she found Justin and Ginny in a quieter corner. They were deep in conversation with a Ravenclaw man Hermione didn't recognise.

"Hermione!" Ginny wrapped her in an avid hug. "I was hoping you and Ron would be here tonight."

Justin pecked Hermione on the cheek in greeting and politely asked about her work. They always seemed stuck in small-talk. Hermione focused on not talking about politics as Justin was notorious at the Burrow for his conservative values and awkward pedantry. When he and Percy were there for dinner, the twins didn't know what to do. It was an embarrassment of riches: so much payout material, so little time. Justin at Hogwarts had been such a puppy-like, easy-going boy. Hermione didn't know exactly when he'd transformed into an Earnest Lawyer. Ginny had been with Justin about a year now, going out with him during her internship at his law firm. Hermione had tried to find what it was that Ginny saw in him, looked for that fitting spark, that exclusive understanding of one another. Justin was very _nice _and polite, always considerate of Ginny, but, well, other than that she was still looking.

"Hermione, you remember Harvey Peeke?" Ginny indicated the man from Ravenclaw whom Hermione didn't remember at all. "Harvey's one of the partners in our firm. Harvey, this is Hermione Granger, my sister-in-law."

Hermione felt a flare of regret at this introduction because, as Harvey looked up and shook her hand, she was thinking he had a beautiful smile.

"Hermione Granger. Of course, I know you by reputation."

"She's the best the Ministry's ever had." The smooth cadences were unmistakable. Hermione turned to see Draco leaning against the doorway just near their group. He was holding an empty glass, his clear eyes fixed on hers.

"Draco, I didn't know you were here." Harvey had obviously met Draco before. "It is indeed a pleasure."

Or maybe he hadn't. Hermione couldn't help raising an eyebrow.

"Harvey." Draco nodded acknowledgement. "Good to see you again, too."

An odd silence followed until Justin cleared his throat.

"So, Malfoy, are you staying the whole weekend?"

"Why, yes, Justin, as luck would have it, I am. All weekend." Draco's voice verged on gleeful, his eyes now settled on Ginny. "So, if you need any advice with the upcoming nuptials, be sure to let me know. I'd be delighted to help."

Ginny blushed fit to bust and stared at the floor. The Finch-Fletchleys, devout and religious, were known for their abstemious beliefs, and Justin had regularly declared his virginity at the family dining table, much to the chagrin of Ginny and the hooting delight of her brothers (after Justin left).

"It's nice to have someone who believes in _something_," she'd snapped at them one time when they'd gone too far. There was a moratorium on honeymoon jokes thereafter.

"You know, florists, caterers, that kind of thing," Draco continued.

"That's so kind of you to clarify," Hermione said, giving him a look.

He inclined his head politely, unable to keep a fleeting smirk off his face.

"Always happy to impart knowledge, Granger. I find great satisfaction in sharing expertise." His voice was a purr.

"Meaning you like being a smart-arse, Malfoy?" Ron had joined them, a couple of drinks under his belt.

Draco turned with a slow smile. "Weasley. You're looking very, er, robust. Married life must agree with you."

"Yeah, you should try it some time, instead of chasing everything in a skirt," Ron retorted, immediately sucking in his small beer-belly and straightening his shoulders.

"I don't _chase_," Draco said, seeming genuinely affronted, "and they don't always wear skirts." Pointedly, he turned to Harvey, and they drifted off for a tete-a-tete.

"Is he always like that?" Justin asked, his brow furrowed with mild irritation.

"Ferret? Oh, yeah. He's always a pain in the arse-"

"Ron, that's enough with the word 'arse' for tonight, thanks all the same," Hermione interrupted. She turned to face Justin with a look of interest. "You've known Malfoy as long as we have, Justin. Why does his behaviour surprise you?"

"Oh, not Malfoy being Malfoy. We all got used to that at school, right? I mean the, er, _salaciousness_."

Hermione bit down hard on her tongue and couldn't look at any of them for a moment. She thought she was going to do herself some damage repressing such a guffaw. Ron didn't bother stifling his reaction, and his squawk of laughter made several people turn around.

"Don't be such a prig, Justin," Ginny muttered, her eyes lingering on Harvey and Draco across the room.

"But, Ginny, don't you think-," Justin began.

Ginny had already fled to the nearest drinks table.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Almost everyone had retired for the evening. Ron had staggered his way back to the room while Hermione was still chatting with Lavender and her Muggle husband Gerry. Pansy had passed through the room a while ago, encouraging everyone to join her for breakfast in the rotunda the next morning. After bidding her old school friend goodnight, Hermione had to admit that a small part of her was envious of Lavender and Gerry's warm, teasing comfort with each other. A small voice in her mind murmured that it'd only been a year and let's see them in about ten years' time. Lost in these thoughts, Hermione was not surprised when she found herself in the wrong corridor. The house was huge, and dark now that the lights were dimmed. She peered at the doors that ranked along the corridor, trying to remember whether hers was remarkable in any way. No luck.

She stopped for a moment, the silence of the mansion pressing all around. Well, this was awkward.

She made a circuit of the house, trying to find Pansy. When that failed, she tried to find the kitchen. There was the off-chance that the house-elves might be able to tell her where she was meant to be.

"Is everything ok, Ms Granger?" A soft voice startled her.

"Mr Peeke! You surprised me." She tried to slow her breathing back to normal.

"It's Harvey, please." The smile flashed again. "Are you lost?"

She chuckled. "Right first time. You, too?"

"Er, not exactly." She couldn't see his face properly but could imagine the blush.

"Ah, right."

As if on cue, a second figure appeared behind him.

"That you, Granger? How confusing." Draco draped a casual arm around Harvey, drawing the other man close. "Trysting with someone?"

"Of course not!"

"Alright, no need to go Finch-Fletchley on us," Draco said.

"I'm trying to find my room," she said through gritted teeth.

"What kind of covering was on the walls?" Draco asked, leaning in to nuzzle Harvey's neck. Harvey grinned and returned the affection.

"Er, I think they were sprites. Very naked ones." She didn't know where to look.

"Ah! The Nymph Room. Rather appropriate." He gave her directions to find the room, which was only a short distance away.

"Thanks. Well, see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Lunch is more likely, Granger." Draco grinned, and she saw them move smoothly into each other's arms.

She hurried away, embarrassed and inexplicably stirred.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just about everyone slept in the next day. While breakfast was ready to be served from about seven, the tables weren't going to be full until about ten. Hermione had been awake for hours. She'd gone for a walk around the lush grounds and spent some time alone in the orchards behind the house. The gardeners had enchanted the fruit so they couldn't be plucked until they were fully ripe, so she could only admire their perfection as their waxy skins winked in the sun. She thought the same thoughts she always did when she was solo. Fanciful, seductive thoughts about long overseas journeys, making new friends, and breaking routine. The thoughts also ended where they always did, with a deep sigh.

On her way back to the rotunda, she walked past a series of windows on the east side of the house. The sun turned the panes to mirrors and, given last night's encounter, perhaps it was for the best that she couldn't glimpse the rooms' interiors.

The beautifully proportioned rotunda sat amongst fat, scented hedges. Hermione waved at the others who were already tucking into lavish meals in its luxurious shade. She didn't know any of them very well but gathered her plate and set out to rectify the situation.

A little later, Ginny and Justin turned up, looking tired and out of sorts with each other. Surely they weren't still bickering? It soon became obvious, however, that it was Justin who cold-shouldered his fiancée. Hermione watched Justin avoid Ginny's glances and half-started sentences.

Ginny came and sat by Hermione. Justin paused before the table, looking as if he'd prefer to sit somewhere else if possible. There were few other people there just yet, though, and it would've seemed too deliberate a snub if he chose another table.

"Justin, good morning. Come sit here. There's room." Hermione patted the seat on her other side. She was in no mood to play counsellor. Let them simmer as far away from each other as possible, she thought, and applied herself to the perfect scrambled eggs and smoked salmon. They ate with minimal conversation and occasionaltaut silences.

"May we join you?"

Hermione wondered what she'd done in her life to deserve this company at breakfast. Having almost finished her meal by now, she was just about to make an excuse and flee elsewhere. Courtesy forced her to respond. "Of course, Draco. Harvey, please." She indicated the seats in front of her.

Draco dropped with ease into the seat opposite Ginny. Harvey pulled out the chair before Hermione. Both of them looked puffy and woken from recent sleep. They were unshaven and relatively discreet with their body language. Hermione was grateful for the latter, though the way Draco was looking at Ginny unnerved her.

They small-talked for a while.

"Where's your other half, Granger?" Draco curled his hands around his coffee, a lazy glance brushing from Hermione back to Ginny.

"Ron and the lads are off to bond some more," Hermione said, sipping at her tea." I think Neville mentioned he'd be leaving today."

Justin pushed his plate away and fiddled with his serviette. He exuded discomfort.

"So, is everyone joining the jaunt to the lake today?" Harvey broke the quiet, his cup of coffee poised for a sip.

"I'm taking the Rolls if you'd like to come with us." Draco glanced at the unusually hushed threesome before him. Hermione was uncomfortably aware that she was planted between the engaged couple.

"You're taking a car to the lake? I thought Pansy said it wasn't that far away." Ginny's gaze lingered on Draco's face, none too subtly.

"I thought the whole point of a jaunt was to get a bit of fresh air and exercise," Justin said, his voice tight.

Hermione could tell that Draco's chuckle irritated Justin. Even before last night, she knew that he thought Draco was beyond understanding and undesirable company.

"Oh, I've had enough exercise for the moment." Draco stretched back in his chair, languid fingers brushing Harvey's wrist.

Harvey's slight blush was really quite charming, thought Hermione at the same time as she heard Justin's small grunt of disapproval.

Draco's manner changed at the sound. His gaze hardened and the set of his shoulders tensed. His voice, however, stayed soft and smooth. "Something bothering you, Finch-Fletchley?"

Justin ignored Draco altogether and focused on Harvey. "I didn't know you were-"

"What, Justin?" Harvey fixed him with an impatient glare. "We work together. Any reason why I should be telling you how I get my rocks off?"

Justin flushed at the crudity, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I've just never-"

"Oh, we _know_ that." Draco's arch tone was designed to stoke the fire.

From there, the backbiting degenerated even further until Justin stood rapidly, sending his chair skittering back.

"Justin, please-" Ginny half-stood, reaching for his elbow.

He shook her off, the look of betrayal apparent. He left without another word.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione left Ginny's room after calming the other woman down. None of the assurances rang true to her own ears, but she hoped Ginny couldn't discern that. Justin had disappeared with the car and taken his things with him. Ginny wouldn't tell Hermione what they'd fought about the previous evening, only saying that it was significant. Very significant. The debacle at breakfast had been the final straw.

As the door closed with a soft click, Hermione paused and took a deep breath. She'd have to prevent Ron from interfering at this point. Subtlety and tact were not his strong suits. Her smile was sardonic, however, when she remembered that she'd had to work even to find her husband during this weekend. He seemed keen to recreate a bachelorhood of which he'd felt deprived. Raucously single, Seamus and Dean were only too happy to oblige. Neville Longbottom, shattered by a recent separation, could also be found in their inebriated company more often than not. The lads had disappeared to the local pub early on. She didn't expect to see them until that evening.

A soft step halted just beside her, and she looked up to see Draco, who had been waiting outside.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione didn't bother with niceties.

"A few minutes."

"Why?" The look she levelled on him was asking much more than why he was loitering in the corridor.

He returned it in silence.

"I saw the way you've been looking at her since this weekend started." Hermione knew she was on the right track when there was a momentary flicker in his grey eyes. "So, I'll ask again, why?"

"You must be mistaken, Granger. I came to make sure that little Weasley wasn't too distraught. After all, that display this morning may have been incited unnecessarily by me," Draco sighed.

"No, really?"

He didn't react to her acid tone. "I'm here out of concern-"

"No, you're not, Draco. You're here, as always, for your own reasons. She's in no state to deal with you, and you know it." Hermione's eyes were as sharp as her voice. She wasn't entirely sure what his ploy was, but she knew she couldn't let him near Ginny. Ginny's crush on Draco had been obvious to Hermione for years. Most of the other Weasleys were oblivious, as they tended to be about these kinds of things. Ginny was very careful about it for the most part. Hermione knew that Draco had become an avid manipulator of social intercourse. He would have noticed that Ginny was unusually focused on him. What baffled her was his current reciprocal interest.

"Do tell her I looked in," he said finally. With a stiff nod, he walked away. She waited till his footsteps rang on the marble floors of the outer corridor before she moved away from the doorway. Just in case, she turned and cast a subtle ward on the door. If anyone other than Ginny crossed the threshold, she'd know.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco reached the crest of the knoll just as the sun was starting to dip in the sky. Colourful knots of blankets covered the lakeside, and enchanted umbrellas kept shade handy, changing direction as the sun traced a heated track across the sky. The scattered groups lay back with their bottles of wine and nibbled on what was left of their picnic. A drowsy hum of conversation pervaded the idyllic scene. Harvey approached him and they had a close exchange. With a promise that he'd be back soon and after a covert kiss, Draco turned to go. He nodded at people as he sauntered towards the small pavilion in which Pansy and a few others were ensconced.

She looked up from her nest of plump cushions as he ducked into the space. A half-finished glass of white dangled from her hand. Something in their manner generated a few well-expressed excuses from the others to vacate the enclosure, and Pansy and Draco soon found themselves the only occupants.

Pansy waited a moment, until it was clear he wasn't going to speak first. With a small huff of amusement, she obliged. "How goes the hunt, my dear?"

Draco looked suspiciously at the cushions and pulled a chair in from another area. He made himself comfortable, leaned back and helped himself to a rich, buttery slice of Madeira cake.

Pansy watched him while a smile tugged at her mouth. "I had an interesting chat with the beautiful Harvey Peeke on the way over here. He's quite a dish, one I'm sure you've already savoured."

Draco arched a brow.

"You may not kiss and tell, dearest, but others most certainly do." She laughed. "Particularly when they're very pleased with the proceedings."

He couldn't help a somewhat satisfied smile creeping across his lips. "Mr Peeke is delightful company."

She put her drink down and sat up, her expression becoming more serious. "And the answer to my first question might be-?"

Draco filled her in on this morning's spectacle and its aftermath. Pansy hadn't been privy to it because she was planning for the lake and had breakfasted early.

"It seems you were right yesterday. Granger is more of an obstacle than elder Weasley."

He nodded. "Weasel and his mates seem intent on emptying this county of its beer. He hasn't even been a consideration. Did you hear that Longbottom's separated?"

"Who was he married to, anyway? I don't think I ever had the pleasure." Pansy refilled her glass.

"Someone who was a few years behind us at Hogwarts. Name escapes me. I saw them once in London. She was not unattractive."

"High praise, indeed."

He stared out at the lake for a few moments, his fine features slightly creased with thought. "I have a dispensation to beg."

The fact that Draco had used the word 'beg' caused Pansy to drop the bantering manner and focus her gaze on his. He dropped his eyes first. Interesting.

"I think this weekend's challenge needs to be revoked."

"Did I hear you right? I could've sworn you were asking-"

"Yes, I am."

"Getting a soft spot for little Weasley then?"

He looked irritated. "If the point of the challenge was to cause disharmony between her and Finch-Fletchley, I venture to say that this has been achieved in spades. Mostly, I might add, without my direct interference."

"Still." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she crossed the pavilion to put on a light shawl. The afternoon had turned chilly as the sun edged away. "There was a time when a technicality like that wouldn't have stood in your way."

"I'm not interested in having little Weasley at my beck and call for no reason. Some goals are not worth pursuing." Draco sat back with arms crossed, clearly wanting to be done with the matter.

"Well, then, how about we alter the goal to make it worth your level of prowess?" Pansy's tone was indulgent but no longer light.

He said nothing.

"How about we make the target a little more eminent?" She paused. "How about we make it Potter?"

She noted, again, the fleeting tenseness that was masked almost immediately.

"I don't believe it's fair to have a target who isn't even in the vicinity," Draco said with what Pansy noted was more than a tinge of relief.

"Why, Draco, how remiss of me. I forgot to mention that I received an owl from Potter barely an hour ago. He'll be arriving this evening. For business. Your doing, apparently."

_- end Part I -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

"How're we getting back there, d'ya think?" Dean squinted at his companions, waiting for someone to respond. They were all heaped in the corner booth of the Barmy Badger. Dusk had brought another wave of customers into the pub. The Saturday night vibe was starting to take hold and the barkeeper kept flicking impatient glances over at their table. Their rounds were getting less and less frequent, and the staff kept asking whether there'd be anything else.

"Did you want to go already, Dean?" asked Neville, looking like he'd set down roots. He lounged comfortably against the seat, his deeply shadowed eyes betraying recent troubles even if his sturdy frame did not. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon avoiding discussion of his tattered love life, and he was happy to keep it that way.

"Already? We've been here all bloody day, mate." Dean got to his feet, swayed slightly, sat back down. "Anyway, I'm getting hungry, and I want more than salted nuts."

"Oi, Ron, check out that chick over there!" Seamus was leaning across Ron with a gape-mouthed stare, making no effort to keep his voice low. "Legs forever and a rack like-"

"Will there be anything else, gents?" An authoritative voice cut in and the figure of the barkeeper loomed large.

"Er, anything else, lads?" Neville glanced around. Ron's head was lolling back against the seat. Seamus had subsided into a hunched pose, his eyes half shut. Dean was starting to push the others out of the way so he could get out.

"I think we're on our way out," said Neville, following Dean's lead and shuffling from the table.

The barkeeper grunted and immediately waved a new group to take over the booth. He shepherded the old school friends out the door without ceremony.

"Yeah, cheers to you too, mate!" Seamus called at the shut door.

The four of them stood around outside for a moment, blinking in the clear, chilly air.

"How did we get here again?" Ron scratched his cheek and looked around. "Did we drive?"

"Are you daft? Of course we didn't drive. Though, if we had, I would've made Neville bring that flash new car of his." Dean had sobered up significantly now they were out in the brisk air. "We walked. Er, I think it was this way."

"That goes to the motorway. I think it's this way." Neville started off without a backward glance and only a slight lurch in his step. "And it's not my 'flash new car,' it's only on loan."

Impressed by Neville's confidence, and having given up thinking for themselves already, the others followed.

"You sure we can't just Apparate back to Pansy's?" Seamus was concentrating very hard on the road, trying to stay out of the ditches.

The other three looked at him with varying levels of raised brow.

"That's a recipe for splinching if ever I heard one," Ron chuckled.

"And not just any recipe, that's 'Splinching l'Orange,' that is," Neville said.

"Or a 'Splinch double soufflé' maybe?" offered Dean.

"Yeah, all right. I get it, yeah?" Seamus stumbled sideways as he scowled at his friends.

They trudged on as the air became more frosty, and darkness cloaked the countryside. Dean pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_." The small wash of light lit the road up to a few metres ahead.

"Could you make it any smaller, Dean? I think I can see the tips of my shoes," Seamus remarked dryly.

Muttering under his breath about ungrateful gits, Dean re-cast the spell, adding "_maxima_" for good measure. The circle of light around the group swelled, revealing the lightly wooded lands on either side of the road. It was as if an attentive spotlight was moving with them.

"Er, I don't mean to be a stick in the mud, but that's going to get us seen from here to the next county," said Neville, glancing at the false daylight in their vicinity.

"He's right, Dean. Can you imagine what we'd be in for if Hermione heard about this through the Improper Use of Magic Office?" Ron squinted. "I'd be on the couch for a _very_ long time."

"Too little, too much. I'm starting to feel like I'm still going out with what's-her-name," Dean said, giving his wand a slow wave and toning the spell down slightly.

"Hang on!" Seamus shouted, pointing ahead of them and to the left. "Over there! Did you see that?"

He hurried ahead and the others jogged to keep up. Over his shoulder, he yelled, "Black VW. Ron, isn't that Justin's car?"

And so it was. They saw the back end of the car jutting out from the ditch. There was a neat arc of tyre rubber on the road, indicating a very sudden and violent turn. Skidding and frantic, they clambered over the side of the road to get to the front of the car. The VW's nose was crumpled and the windshield smashed. Holding his wand closer, Dean examined the driver's side. The door hung open crookedly.

"No-one's in the car," he called to the others, before spotting some darker smears around the dashboard. "But we need to find Justin, er, if it was Justin driving, that is. Someone's hurt."

"I've got to get back and let them know what we've found. You three fan out and try to track the driver down." Ron was suddenly very sober. Where was Justin going anyway, and was Ginny with him? What if it was Ginny driving? Why were they even heading out today?

Neville paused and looked at him carefully. "You sure you're right to pop back? I could-"

Ron shook his head, a panicky look on his face. "I'll be fine. I need to get back there and find out what's happened."

Barely a second later, Ron was gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moment he was back in the mansion, Ron dashed to find Hermione. Various groups were still returning from the lake, drowsy from a day of sunshine and indulgence. None of the people he approached had any idea where Hermione or Ginny were.

"Looking for another pint, Weasley?" Draco's face sported a gentle flush from an afternoon spent outdoors. He'd just entered the foyer.

"Have you seen Hermione or Ginny? It's urgent. We've just found Justin's car in a ditch."

Murmurs of concern from other classmates surrounded him, but Ron's focus was on Draco's sharp intake of breath.

"Follow me." Draco swept down a nearby corridor.

Ron hurried in his wake. "Is Ginny here?"

Draco nodded, not breaking his stride. He stopped at a door and knocked, opening it when Ginny called them to enter. Ron's relief at knowing his sister was safe twisted into fresh anxiety for Justin as he remembered the wreck of the car, the smears of blood on the dashboard. He shook his head to clear the clamouring thoughts.

The moment Draco crossed the threshold, Hermione Apparated beside Ginny's bed. "What are you doing in here, Draco? I knew you'd try something like this. It's just as well I warded the door-"

"Hermione!" Ron cut in. "Whatever else is going on here, it's got to wait." His gaze flicked between Draco's tense stillness and Hermione's bristling anger.

Pushing all his questions aside, Ron filled them in on what they'd found down the road from the pub.

Ginny paled even more. Hermione wanted to Apparate immediately to help with the search.

"You can't, Granger. You don't know exactly where you're going, and I don't know if we can trust Weasley in his condition." Draco sniffed in Ron's direction, and ducked out the door.

"Where are _you_ going, Malfoy?" Ron called.

Draco returned for a moment. "The Rolls will be out the front in a few moments. I suggest we all head to the site. If Finch-Fletchley's hurt, we won't be Apparating back with him, will we?" He was gone again.

"Before we head out, and now Ferret's out of the way, what the blazes is going on with you two, Hermione?" demanded Ron.

"It's nothing, Ron. Draco's just been a bit too much, er, like he usually is," Ginny broke in, giving Hermione a cautious look.

Hermione held the other girl's gaze for a long moment before stashing her wand and starting to wave Ginny and Ron out of the room. "Let's get going and find Justin," Hermione said. "We'll sort this out after we know he's ok."

Still bewildered, Ron allowed himself to be ushered from the room and into Draco's sleek car. Once inside the Rolls, he tried his best not to enjoy the plush, spacious seats. Draco sat opposite him. Ron found his steady gaze perplexing as always. Tense silence prevailed, and Ginny peered anxiously out the window the whole way back to the accident site.

Once there, they found Seamus waiting beside the crashed car.

"Have you found him?" Ginny rushed straight over.

Seamus looked taken aback as the group that spilled out of the car. "Er, Ginny, hang back a sec, right?" He gently stopped her from climbing down into the ditch.

"Let me go, Seamus!" Ginny tried in vain to move on, starting to sob.

"Could one of you stay with her? We've found Justin. I don't know if she should-"

"Oh, no! What's happened to him? I said let me _go_!" Ginny's voice had climbed hysterically when she saw Seamus' closed expression. She was now sobbing in earnest, with big hiccuping breaths.

Draco stepped up behind Ginny and lightly tapped her with his wand. She slumped backwards into his arms, and he put her in the back of the car. The others were staring at him in shock when he returned.

"I didn't see any need for her to panic herself sick. We've got better things to do than deal with that." Draco looked at Seamus. "Are you going to lead the way, Finnigan, or stand there catching moths with that open mouth?"

After a short tramp past the ditch, they found Neville and Dean near a sprawled body. They both looked peaky. Hermione suppressed a cry as she saw how much blood covered Justin's clothes. He was unconscious and a jagged cut marred his forehead.

"We didn't move him. He is alive but we just weren't sure what the best-" Dean began.

Hermione pushed past him, as did Draco. They crouched beside Justin and started casting the same preliminary diagnostic spells. Partway through, they caught each other's eye and exchanged grim smiles. Hermione had never known the details of Draco's war-time activities. She knew it would've been in the field and probably dangerous, but the Ministry kept the details in closed archives. If there was ever a person who had to keep proving which side he was on, it was a defecting Malfoy. She would never have picked him as a field medic, however, given what she knew of his temperament from school. He seemed to be a very good one at that. She was used to seeing his face projecting disdain or casual arrogance. Right now, it was focused and vigilant. She watched the elegant, precise sweep of his fingers as he murmured spells to check for broken bones and internal bleeding.

She staunched the wound on Justin's forehead and continued examining his upper body for injuries.

"Broken left leg, two places. Femur," said Draco. He muttered '_Circum pedes_' to create a temporary splint and deployed it with an efficient flick of his wand.

"Good chance he'll be concussed," Hermione said, moving a firm but careful hand across Justin's brow.

"We should get him back to the house and get a proper Healer in," Draco said, his pale hair falling forward as he transfigured a fallen branch into a stretcher. "He's going to need more than we know how to give."

"Can we do anything to help?" Dean asked tentatively.

Draco and Hermione looked up in unison, suddenly remembering they had an audience.

"Bring the stretcher," Draco said, moving to the car without a backward glance. The others followed in silence. With a few murmured words, Draco expanded the interior of the Rolls to accommodate both the stretcher and Ginny's prone form. He turned briefly to the rest of them. "Granger, could you get Pansy to call her Healer? He's meant to be the best around here."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was late by the time Pansy managed to clear the corridors of knots of curious schoolmates. Her arch comments about Draco's concern for Justin were pitched for his ears only. The Healer had come and gone, settling Justin in one of the more spacious guest-rooms (which meant swapping with Neville, who'd managed to score one of the largest) and leaving a cache of potions for the next few days. Ginny maintained a vigil by his bedside.

The main sitting room was lit only by the fireplace, its flames dappling the faces about the room.

"You're welcome to stay as long as Justin's here." Pansy glanced at the small group, gesturing for tea and port to be served. Most of the cups remained untouched.

"Thanks, Pansy. Appreciate it." Ron was crouched by the grate.

"We'll be out of your hair in a few days," Hermione assured her. "The Healer said none of his injuries were serious."

Pansy nodded and bid them goodnight. They heard her heels echoing in the loud silence of the sleeping house.

"Is he conscious?" Neville asked. He was in a nearby armchair, Pansy's dog dozing on his lap.

"Not yet." Hermione sounded tired.

Ron stood and touched her shoulder. "I think I'll turn in."

"Would be good to know what happened out there," Neville said, after Ron had gone.

"Are Seamus and Dean leaving tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Both have work and, er, they weren't exactly close with Justin."

"And you?" Hermione asked, knowing full well that Neville had never been mates with Justin either.

Neville shrugged. The dimness of the room and the fact it was just him and Hermione made him drop his defences. "I've taken some time off work. After…well, you know."

She sat up and looked at him. Neville's eyes danced away from hers, preferring to focus on the flames in the grate. Yet his tone invited questions.

They talked for a while about what his plans were, where he would be living. Her voice was gentle, his initially cautious. Hermione had always had a soft spot for Neville, ever since school and certainly since they started working together in the Ministry. After losing his parents to madness so long ago, it was anticlimactic when they actually died. They'd been caught in the crossfire of a hospital raid when Death Eaters tried to snatch Harry from the locked ward where he was recuperating from a bloody ambush. Neville was out in the field and didn't arrive in time to attend their hastily organised funerals. His grandmother told him about the service at length. She kept repeating that at least they'd gone at the same time.

"Jane and I were only together for two and half years," said Neville, "but, after Recent Events, even a few months of stability was a bonus for me."

Hermione asked what she'd been wondering for weeks now. "So, what happened, Neville?"

After a deep sigh, he sat forward and told her everything. Later, they sat in companionable silence. Hermione had her hand over his. She could tell that he felt better now that he'd told someone about it.

"Glad somebody's still up." A voice made them both start.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed to hug him. Neville pulled another chair closer and waved Harry into it.

Harry still wore his travel cloak. The work satchel he carried bulged with files and his clothes smelt of the outdoors and stale smoke. He shrugged off his gear and spoke softly to an elf who had followed him in.

"Haven't even eaten tea yet," he said by way of explanation as a heavily laden tray appeared on a side-table. Harry dropped into the chair near Neville and applied himself to the steaming dishes.

"So, how's it been going here?" He talked through a mouthful of stew. "I'm counting on you to unearth the juiciest goss, Hermione."

Hermione and Neville exchange glances, neither saying a word.

"What? Has Malfoy misbehaved already?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

" . . . have to tell you about it later." As if summoned, Draco walked into the sitting room, mid-conversation with someone behind him. He swept to a halt when he saw the threesome in front of the fireplace. "Ah, the Musketeers."

The flickering light caught Draco's expression as he registered Harry's presence. "Potter. You made it."

"Sorry to disappoint, Malfoy." Harry laughed and stood to face him.

"But you can't tell a story like that and-" Harvey came striding into the room close behind Draco, stopping abruptly when he saw the others.

Harry's eyes widened momentarily. "Harvey."

"Harry." A welcoming smile accompanied Harvey's brief nod.

Draco's gaze flicked between the two, a small frown furrowing his brow. "You know each other?"

Harry nodded, offering nothing else.

"How've you been, Harry? It's been a while since," Harvey paused, "I saw you."

"You know how it is, Harvey." Harry looked slightly pained. "Busy, as usual. Too many projects, not enough time. Speaking of which-" He pulled a thick wad of parchment and a quill from his satchel, holding them towards Draco. "The reason why I'm here at all."

"I'm not signing something I haven't read, Potter."

"You brokered the arrangement, Malfoy. It's the standard paperwork for a memorandum of understanding with international schools."

"So you say." Draco took the scroll and settled at a desk nearby, flicking his wand to shed more light on its densely scripted surface.

Harry sighed as Draco began poring over the documents.

"You don't have to read it all tonight, Malfoy. I'll be here till tomorrow afternoon."

"They've told you about Finch-Fletchley I take it?" Draco murmured, still reading.

Harry looked at Hermione and Neville.

"We were just about to tell him when you came in," Hermione said, somewhat defensively. "Harry, Justin's been in an accident." She and Neville proceeded to tell him the whole story. Well, all the story that could be told with Draco and Harvey nearby.

"Pansy told me that a police officer will be around once Justin's regained consciousness. To get a statement," Neville continued. "Apparently, someone saw Draco's car leaving the scene of the accident. I'm assuming they didn't also see us Apparating back here or we'd have a lot more attention than this."

"Now, tell me again why Justin was driving away while Ginny was still here?" Harry spoke carefully.

Hermione hesitated. Draco's gaze was on her.

"They had a fight. A fairly big one." She left it at that.

"Really?" Harry's voice was light with surprise. "They were inseparable, weren't they?"

Harvey cleared his throat. Several sets of eyes swung towards him.

"It wasn't the fight with Ginny that caused Justin to leave, Harry." He looked steadily at Draco. "We might have had something to do with it."

"'We'?" Harry asked.

"We." Draco murmured. "Harvey and I."

"Harvey and _you_?"

"Yes." Draco's voice was sharply edged. "What of it, Potter?"

"It's late. I think this can wait till tomorrow," Hermione interrupted, standing and starting to gather Harry's things. She stopped after a moment, disconcerted. "Except I don't know where you'll be sleeping, which of the rooms are free."

Draco rolled up the parchment and had a short, whispered conversation with Harvey, who nodded and wished everyone good night.

"Pansy left instructions with me." Draco stood and waited by the doorway, exuding impatience. "Whenever you're ready, Potter."

Promising Neville and Hermione that they'd catch up over breakfast, Harry followed Draco down one of the darkened corridors. They finally stopped at a corner room. Draco opened the door and gestured, standing back to let Harry pass.

Harry paused as he drew level. "I wasn't having a go at you back there, Malfoy."

"What would you call it, then?" Draco asked, watching Harry blush.

"It's just that Harvey and I, well, it was a while back and I hadn't, er, didn't know that you and he-" Harry stopped.

"Well, that explains everything," Draco said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"You never make things easy for me, do you?" Harry sighed.

"Not my job, Potter, and nor should it be anyone else's."

"Yeah, well, doesn't mean things have to be quite as difficult as you seem to make them," Harry retorted. "Especially at work. Don't think I haven't noticed who keeps sending my reports back for revision and yet another sign-off."

Harry had been wooed with all kinds of positions after Recent Events. They were an embarrassment of high-profile opportunities, ones that he turned down after barely cracking the seals on the parchments of offer. Instead, he sought out a lower-level job that allowed him to live without touching his inheritance, away from the spotlight, and involved heaps of travel. Hence sporting the title "Project research officer - Education" on his door at the Department of International Magic Cooperation. Ron and Hermione complained that they hardly ever saw him. He could never tell them it was a purposeful absence, one which allowed him to escape their daunting domesticity. What he hadn't counted on, though, was Malfoy's appointment as a Senior Advisor a few months ago. Everyone was abuzz about why Draco would still work, considering the fortune he was making on the Muggle stock market (from means not entirely above-board, so the story went).

Harry dropped his things near the bed and sank down on the covers to pull off his shoes. Noticing that Draco wasn't leaving, Harry shrugged and kept talking.

"What did Harvey mean when he said you might've had something to do with Justin leaving?" He kept his voice neutral.

"Finch-Fletchley took exception to my liaison with Harvey." Draco's lips thinned. "Much like yourself, except with even more righteousness."

Harry grinned, refusing to rise to the bait. "I'm not sure if it's to do with righteousness in that way, Malfoy. I've never found Justin hostile to my habits. Perhaps he took exception to, er, Harvey's preference?"

"Meaning me, of course?"

"Let's just say your reputation wouldn't get you invited to a Finch-Fletchley Christmas. But you already know that." Harry suppressed a yawn and pushed his errant hair out of his eyes. "Much as I always enjoy our conversations, Malfoy, I'm going to crash for the night."

When he looked up, he realised Draco was gone.

"Odd little ferret," Harry muttered as he shut the door, pushing images of Harvey and Draco from his mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr Finch-Fletchley?" The earnest young bobby had his notebook at the ready. "Name's Constable Thurbot, sir. Yes, sir, like the fish."

Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, and Harry were ranged around the room. Justin was conscious and slowly spooning porridge into his mouth. His speech and coordination were sub-par but most of that was due to the Ache-be-gone potions the Healer had prescribed. Pansy had decided that it might be the best time to get Muggle formalities out of the way.

The police officer had arrived within a few minutes of Pansy's call to the station. Draco had shown Thurbot into the room and excused himself after Justin's groggy declaration ("What's _he _doing in here?") freshened everyone's memory about the debacle at breakfast the previous day.

"I'm here to get a statement from you, Mr Finch-Fletchley. It's ok, sir, you can keep eating," the officer said. "Now, what can you tell me about the recent events?"

Justin's eyes widened in consternation.

"Yesterday's accident, love," Ginny intercepted quickly. "What caused the car accident?"

"Oh, the accident." Justin frowned as he thought about it. When he spoke, he sounded slightly dazed. "Well, I wasn't travelling that fast. My wand angle-"

"Your what, sir?" Thurbot looked up from scribbling in his notebook.

"The accelerator pedal," Hermione quickly said.

The questioning continued in stops and starts, with Justin's answers causing Thurbot confusion and increasing suspicion. Apparently, he'd swerved to avoid someone who suddenly appeared in a flash of light. Someone who had pointed a wand - "A hand," Ginny clarified for Thurbot - at him and wore black robes. Pansy excused herself and came back into the room moments later with Neville.

"The doctor's advised that he needs to check Justin's dosages," Pansy stated, nudging Neville towards the bed and immediately ushering Thurbot to the nearest sitting room. She played the role of the perfect hostess and left him there with a loaded tray of scones and tea.

Back in Justin's room, she shut the door and cast a locking ward before turning to the others. "We've got to do something about this. I can't have the local police nosing around my estate and the way things are going, this is turning into more than just a statement. The cause of Justin's accident is sounding like our territory, not Thurbot's. I was hoping it was something straightforward and we'd be done by now."

"You're saying we need to get rid of Thurbot?" asked Ginny. "But how?"

"Justin tells him exactly what's required for a statement about swerving to avoid a hedgehog on the road."

"But wasn't a hedgehog," Justin slurred, his eyes half closing. "Was a person. Wand pointed."

"What about the flash of light and robe stuff that he's already said?" Harry said, gesturing at Justin, who was now lightly dozing. "It'll be sounding pretty serious to Thurbot."

"No doubt," Pansy said. "But it's not something the Muggles need to know about."

"Pansy's right," Hermione said, sounding reluctant to agree with her. "It sounds more serious than we first thought, and it's definitely not something that we need Muggles involved in."

"But how?" Ginny asked again.

At that moment, a sharp knock sounded. Pansy looked as if she'd expected the interruption as she unwarded the door.

"The house-elf told me you wanted to see me," Draco said, stepping into the room.

"We need you to get Justin through this statement with Thurbot." Pansy filled him in on the situation and briefed him on the story that Justin should give.

"You _can't _be planning what it sounds like you're planning!" Ginny said.

"It's not that big a thing, and we need to do it now!" Pansy glowered at Ginny.

"That's the first time I've heard anyone describe _Imperio_ as 'not that big a thing'," Ginny hissed.

"Can't we just _Obliviate_ Thurbot's time here?" asked Neville.

"Then someone else will be sent for the statement if Thurbot returns without one." Pansy sounded exasperated. "Could we get on with it?"

"Can't someone else do it, at least?" Ginny said pointedly.

"I hate to say it, Ginny, but Malfoy's probably the best at it out of all of us," Harry said.

"Praise from Potter. Hell will freeze over next," Draco muttered, an eyebrow raised. "Though I'd be interested in knowing whether you're making that assumption based on my pedigree, or actual facts. Now, are we doing this, or can I get back to more amusing pursuits?"

"Please, just cast it!" Pansy said as she left to fetch Thurbot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sounds confusing to me." Harry shook his head and looked over the notes that Hermione had taken after Thurbot left. "You think someone was deliberately trying to hurt Justin?"

Hermione, Harry, and Draco were sitting in the library. After seeing Thurbot off with the confirmed hedgehog story ("Ignore Justin's earlier comments, Constable, he's very dosed up right now."), Pansy had swivelled on her heel and immediately arranged to take the masses out for another full-day activity. "Could you see what you can find out about Justin's accident?" she'd whispered to Draco before she left. "It sounds a bit too much like a _professional _was involved."

Draco watched Hermione and Harry as they discussed Justin's real story, one they finally elicited from him after the Imperius curse was lifted. Draco had stayed quiet for most of the proceedings, and the duration of the current conversation. He let the others think it was because he was there at Pansy's behest, and under sufferance. In truth, maintaining the spell over Justin had knocked him around more than he liked to let on. It had been a long while since he needed to practice that kind of discipline.

"Draco, what do you make of this?" Hermione fixed him with a look. She'd been giving him piercing looks for almost a whole day now. "Any ideas why someone would harm Justin?"

Draco drank some of the neat scotch before him, willing his hand not to shake. "I can think of a whole host of reasons why someone would want to harm Finch-Fletchley."

"Draco!"

"Come now, Granger, would you expect anything else from me?" He paused, feeling a light sweat sheen his forehead as he focused on putting the tumbler down smoothly. "Where's Weasley this morning?"

"Ginny's still with Justin, of course," Harry said. "We just left them."

"Yes, Potter, thanks again for thinking I need you to state the obvious. I meant the other one. Yours, Granger."

"Ron's gone to see about Justin's car, with Dean. Dean knows how to deal with Muggles, so I'm hoping they don't attract any attention," Hermione said, leafing through sheets of scribbled parchment. She looked up. "Why?"

"He _does _work at a newspaper, such as it is, and this is very much in the headlines. But you're a better bet to know what's going on, given comparative levels of savvy," Draco said, watching Hermione's mouth open to protest on Ron's behalf, then shut as she knew he was right. "What do you know about the Gilligan clan?"

"Aren't they a bunch of crims? Getting their comeuppance over the next few weeks when they appear before the Wizengamot," Harry said, then grimaced, "if what the _Daily Prophet_ says is true."

"I've heard a lot about them. There's a whole squad of Aurors devoted to these cases. We've lost a few of them over the months. And Justin's office-," Hermione put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my. Justin's been working on the cases."

"I heard him mention the big case when he arrived. I think he was trying to impress our hostess." Draco flexed his fingers and was gratified to find them steadier. He even chanced picking up a parchment from the pile on the table. It was a fragment of Finch-Fletchley's story, detailing the blinding flash that caused him to swerve. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if he's attracted the attention of the Gilligans. Nothing like making an example of the enemy. The story he's just told us sounds very much like a professional hit."

"So professional that they left him alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well, let's just say they don't make them like they used to, Potter." Draco flashed a signature smirk.

"_Anyway_," Hermione interrupted, "I'll check with my office and see what the unofficial word is on which clan member would do something like this. Harry, could you talk to Ginny - get her away from Justin first, though - and see whether she knows anything more about the case?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. I was thinking we could talk to Harvey, too? He's been working with Justin, after all."

"Draco, do you think you could have a chat with Harvey? Preferably without letting on too much about what we think really went on. Not just yet, anyway."

"I can do discretion, Granger. Really. Though Potter can talk to Harvey, if he'd like. I can forego the pleasure." Draco looked at Harry in a predatory fashion reminiscent of their Hogwarts encounters.

"No, I'd prefer you talk with Harvey, and Harry sticks to Ginny." Hermione's voice was sharp.

"I'd be ok to talk to Harvey, you know, Hermione. I wouldn't let, er, things get in the way of something important like this." Harry frowned at her.

"Yes, Granger, I'd trust Potter with Harvey," Draco said softly, his steady gaze meeting Harry's. "We're all adults, aren't we?"

"It's not Harry and Harvey I'm worried about, Draco, and you know it." Hermione flashed him another one of those looks, this one loaded with something more. "Would you like me to fill Harry in on the other set of recent events?"

A pale flush crept over Draco's still face. "There's nothing to tell, Granger. Unless you're planning to get creative."

"What other events?" Harry asked, looking at the tense stand-off between other two.

The silence was finally broken by Hermione's sigh. "I'll tell you another time, Harry. Right now, let's get on with things here."

Draco left the room without another word.

"He keeps doing that." Harry's eyes were still on the empty doorway through which Malfoy had swept.

"What? Annoying me?" Hermione's smile was wry as she gathered all the bits of parchment and put them in a neat pile.

"No, not that. That's par for the course with Malfoy." Harry stood. "It bothers me that he doesn't seem to go for the last word any more."

_- end Part II -_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III **

It was early evening when Harry strode along the corridor with a slight frown. He recalled sections of his chat with Ginny that afternoon, and none of it was particularly helpful. If anything, she seemed to avoid talking about work with Justin. Having heard the way Justin talked about potentially _interesting_ topics, Harry didn't blame her.

At Draco's door, he knocked, and entered when called to come in. He halted straight away.

The huge bed was rumpled. Draco was propped against the bed-head, reading a recent issue of _WQ_. His pale torso was bare, his hair dishevelled.

"Potter. It's just like being at work, seeing you so often." Draco hardly glanced up from his magazine.

"Malfoy, sorry to barge in. Hermione-"

"I thought Granger assigned you to Little Weasley?"

"I've finished with Ginny." Harry couldn't look at the bed. It was too distracting to see Draco clothed in nothing but a strategically draped sheet.

"What a coincidence. I've just finished with Harvey."

"Harry!" Harvey had returned from the bathroom, having heard voices in the bedroom.

At least _he_ had some pants on, thought Harry. More's the pity. Harry had forgotten how buffed Harvey was, but was strongly reminded of the fact when Harvey leaned over to grab a shirt.

"Did you want something more specific?" Draco had been watching Harry, and noted the source of Harry's distraction.

"Hermione asked if we could meet up with her this evening. She's got an update for us," said Harry, thinking he couldn't possibly flush any more. He wasn't used to seeing this much of Draco without wanting to send a Bludger his way.

"The library after supper?"

"Yes. I guess I'll see you then." Harry started to move from the room.

"So, you're staying another night?"

"Looks like it."

"Just as well. I haven't read through those documents you brought, what with one thing and another." Harvey had settled back on the bed, and Draco curled an arm around the other man's shoulders.

This time, it was Harry's turn to leave without a word.

"Something going on? Seems to be an awful lot of subterfuge for a relaxed weekend." Harvey spoke in an undertone, realising how heavily Draco was leaning on him. "You're obviously knackered, and I know I had nothing to do with it this time."

"Just had some unexpected activity today, a form I'm not used to," Draco said as he sat back, feeling the full weight of his limbs. He had slept away most of the afternoon, frustrated at how drained he felt after holding Justin under the Imperius curse for that short hour or so. Even now, he felt sapped and his mind failed to focus.

"Should we order in? Or join the masses?" asked Harvey, leaning over Draco, his voice expressing concern, but edged with intent.

Draco managed a weary smile. "As long as you're not expecting to partake of anything other than a quiet meal."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pansy drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair until Draco, not bothering to mask his irritation, reached out to still them. They were sitting in the library, with after-dinner drinks in hand. Draco and Harvey hadn't emerged for dinner, and Ron couldn't stop himself from making a comment. Harry had told him to shut it, surprising himself.

Ginny was perched on a chair nearest the fireplace, only willing to leave Justin's side because Ron assured her he'd take her place. Harry, Neville and Hermione waited till the last of their schoolmates left for the evening. Most of them had departed through the day, cheery farewells ringing through the halls at regular intervals. The rest were, even now, Flooing or driving away. A handful were staying till the next morning.

"Ok, so what have you got for us?" Pansy said without ceremony, looking at Hermione. Neville had muttered a locking spell on the library door, and settled himself near Ginny.

Hermione didn't like Pansy's tone, but decided that they were there for more important things.

"I got my assistant Amelia onto this earlier today. She did some checking, off the record, and there isn't a single senior Gilligan not under our round-the-clock surveillance."

"But that doesn't mean they didn't slip your watch," Draco remarked. "It's not that hard."

"It's not that _easy_, Draco. We've got wards and trackers, customised maps for persons of interest-" Hermione responded, heat in her voice.

He held up a hand. "Far be it for me to doubt your earnest measures, Granger. What I mean is that, yes, you have all those things _and_ you function within a sprawling, inefficient bureaucracy. It's not that difficult to duck the Ministry's notice. I've done it many times in the past, not to mention a few times recently." His steady gaze was very much trained on Hermione, who looked slightly sheepish.

"Ministry protocols," she muttered.

"More constructive questions would be: who is senior and monied enough to order a hit, and why would a pro not fear for their own lives if they didn't carry out the job 100?" Draco continued, not reacting to Hermione's admission of surveillance.

"Well, the answer to the second question is that the one lining up the hit must be in custody," said Harry.

"And there's only one who fits the cashed up, incarcerated old boys profile. That'd be Jerome Gilligan. He's very old school, would be just the type to hire a hit." Hermione's quill was flying across the parchment as she took even more notes. "Though, if it _is _him, I don't like the pro's chances of staying alive when Jerome finds out the job's botched."

"My ex's dad was called Jerome," Neville murmured, sporting a gloomy expression.

Hermione patted his arm, and continued reading from another note, "He's due before the Wizengamot next week. Justin was working on another case that was being brought against him. That's what Harvey said, wasn't it, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "And, if that's the situation, isn't it time we handed this over to your Department, Granger?"

"Already done." Hermione flicked out yet another scroll. Even Ginny, who was listening intently and looked very drawn, suppressed a smile at that. "I've informed the relevant people and they're working on it. There's still one rather large issue, though." She fell silent and fiddled with her quill.

"Out with it, Granger," Pansy said, leaning forward.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry looked up from his contemplation of the fireplace.

"They'll probably try to get Justin again."

Ginny gasped and half-stood. Hermione touched the younger woman's arm. "It's ok, Ginny. I've specially warded Justin's room, and Pansy's property has its own set of defences."

"Best that galleons and influence can buy. Justin's safe as long as he stays on the estate." Pansy favoured the room with a smug smile.

"That's not quite true," Draco murmured. "Justin's safe on the estate as long as it's an _intruder _that's the problem."

"What? Do you really think this could've been one of our schoolmates?" Ginny stared at him, appalled.

Draco shrugged.

"I'd have to agree with Malfoy." Harry looked less than happy about doing so. He was also eyeing Draco in a speculative way. "How well do any of us know everyone who was here?"

No-one spoke for a moment.

"We could always keep watch at Justin's door," Ginny suggested.

"We could do that," Hermione said, looking slightly pained. "It'd be unnecessary with the wards I've installed but-"

"You can't be serious." Pansy arched her brow at Ginny, and looked around at the others.

"If putting Justin under _Imperio_ is no big deal, then this is nowhere near a bigger one." Ginny's tone was adamant, and her eyes narrowed with anger.

Pansy looked ready to tell Ginny exactly what she could do with that line of argument.

"Why not?" Draco sat forward and put his tumbler down. "I'll take first watch."

A roomful of surprised expressions swivelled to focus on him.

"I'll be on first as well."

A roomful of even more surprised expressions landed on Harry, none more startled than Draco's. Startled, and intrigued.

"I'll take second watch. You and me, Neville?" Hermione suggested.

Neville nodded. "I'll set a waking charm for 4am."

The gathering broke up shortly afterwards, Pansy sweeping from the room without a word. Ginny returned to Justin's room. She must have filled Ron in on the plan because, as Draco and Harry were settling in for their watch outside Justin's doorway, he stepped out.

"S'ok, Malfoy, I'll take first watch with Harry."

Having just conjured a sleek, supportive stack of cushions and lowered his lean frame into them, Draco looked up at Ron with a slight frown. "S'ok, Weasley, I'm on first watch with Potter," he retorted, matching Ron's dismissive tone.

The habitual tension between them was a familiar and unwelcome guest.

Harry sighed. He'd transfigured a nearby pot-plant into a bean-bag, and made himself very comfortable. "Look, Ron, it's ok. I volunteered to be on with Malfoy. Er, why don't you spend some time with Hermione? I think she's kind of stressed about all this." He gestured broadly around them with his ready wand.

Ron opened, then shut, his mouth. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He nodded curtly to them before disappearing into the quiet gloom of the corridor.

"I think he's jealous."

Harry could hardly see Draco, beyond the occasional silvery flash of his hair as the other man shifted around. He didn't respond to Draco's jibe. The silence dragged. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes but it felt like time wasn't shifting in the muffled night.

"So, you're still under surveillance by the Ministry?" Harry finally asked.

"Of course."

"_At_ the Ministry?"

"Probably. Though it's not that hard to follow someone who has a high profile brief, and the ear of the current Minister."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're so predictable, Potter. I said that for your benefit. I could almost hear you roll your eyes." There was a pause. "Quite a few Aurors don't believe a Malfoy can change his spots."

"Everyone does wonder why you're working when you don't need to."

"Indeed? Do they wonder the same thing about you? I'm sure the rumours about your vault in Gringotts, while embellished, have a solid basis." Harry could feel Draco's intense gaze on him. "Or do they spend more time wondering why someone who's been offered all manner of top-shelf, cushy appointments chooses to be a cog?"

"It's no-one's business what job I want to do and, anyway, it's not like what I do isn't important-"

"Come now, Potter," Draco interrupted in a low voice. "Don't run that line with me. I _know_ why you're doing that job."

Harry blinked, not knowing how to respond.

"You can't be Joe Bloggs. You're not like everyone else." Draco sniffed. "And why you'd want to be utterly eludes me."

"Why did you volunteer for this?" asked Harry.

Silence.

"Hermione told me about everything that happened before I arrived."

"I'll bet she did."

"Are you doing this to make up for that?"

"You've got to be joking. Nothing happened."

"Then why are you here, rather than having a cosy last evening with Harvey? You're no fan of Justin's."

"Good god, Potter. Just because I think Finch-Fletchley's an unbearable, sanctimonious prick doesn't mean I want him _dead_." Draco's laugh sounded genuine. "Sounds like you're mistaking me for one of my father's friends."

"You're dodging the question."

"Yes, I am."

Harry knew that they were looking straight at each other, even though he couldn't properly see Draco's face.

"Ok, I give up." Harry sighed. "Keep your secrets."

"More to the point," Draco said quietly, after a long pause, "why are you here, on this particular shift?"

_Because no-one else would want to be paired with you, Malfoy._ Harry bit back his immediate response, glad the darkness hid his expression. It was starting to feel close in that corridor. Not claustrophobic, just close.

"I'll trade you." Harry lowered his voice even further. "Answer mine and I'll answer yours. The truth, though, not some lame comment or a lie."

"I rarely lie."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Off to a good start, aren't we?"

Another bout of silence.

"This is against my better judgement," muttered Harry.

"It's a relative scale, your 'better judgement'-"

"Now who's being predictable?"

Harry thought that was the end of it. It didn't really surprise him that they couldn't get past the sniping.

A few minutes later, he heard, and felt, Draco lean towards him.

"All of this stays between you and me, right?"

"Fine. Works both ways remember." Harry saw Draco's terse nod.

"I'm here because I deliberately antagonised Finch-Fletchley and, as Harvey said, played a part in his eventual departure. But I'm not here for him as much as little Weasley." Draco seemed to speak more freely now.

"Ginny? Why?"

"She's had a crush on me for years."

"Yes, I know." Harry knew Draco's eyebrow was rising. "I do notice things. Anyway, why's that relevant now?"

"I exploited it."

"How? Actually, no, I don't care how. Why?"

"For a bet."

"A _bet_?"

"You said you wanted the truth."

"How could you bet on something like that?"

"For fun."

Harry couldn't speak for a moment. A bet. For fun. "And was it?"

"What?"

"Fun."

"For a while."

"Then what?"

"It was too easy. Not much of a challenge."

"Who were you betting with?"

"Not part of the deal."

Harry knew there was only one person Draco would trust to be co-conspirator. Pansy. "Ok, so you're doing this because you're guilty about messing with Ginny?"

"Guilty? Who do you think you're talking to, Potter? A Gryffindor?"

"Well-"

"I'm doing this because Granger suspects something, and I'd much rather she didn't find out or spread it further. I'm thinking of it as a form of social insurance."

"I don't believe it can be only that, and what if I tell Hermione?"

"As I said before, I rarely lie and, as we all know, you are irritatingly true to your word." Draco had leaned in even closer. "And now, to you: why volunteer for this shift with me?"

Harry hesitated. Even if it was Malfoy, it was hard to tell someone this kind of truth. "Because no-one else would want to be on with you."

Draco was quiet for a while. "That's the reason?"

"Yes."

"All of it?"

It was Harry's turn to sit in silence for a few moments. "How do you know Harvey?"

"I knew it!" Draco's gleeful snigger was ill disguised. "I knew this was something to do with Harvey."

"Well?"

"I first met him in a bar, around the corner from Gringott's. I hadn't seen him there before, and he made it quite clear he was very interested from our first drink. Had no idea he was even at Hogwarts at the same time as us. We had a very good time."

"A one night stand?"

"What's with the avid curiosity? Want me to ask _you _how many times you've done it with Harvey?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Point taken. What you've just said, though, makes me wonder. About what we were saying in the library about how well we know-"

"You think Harvey's suspect? Because he slept with me?"

"No - well, yes, actually." Harry held up a hand to stop Draco's splutter of outrage, and realised Draco wouldn't be able to see the placating gesture. He chanced a light hand on Draco's shoulder. "Hold on. Hear me out before you get on your well-ridden high horse."

The touch stilled Draco, especially when it stayed.

"When I first met Harvey, I'd just started at the Ministry after Recent Events. He approached _me_ at a café, my usual." Harry spoke quietly and quickly. "We, er, went home together that night. We were together for about two months. Then-," he stopped.

"Then?" Draco prompted.

"I broke it off." Harry crossed his arms and sat back in the bean-bag, slightly nonplussed by Draco's proximity. "It was too, I don't know, easy to be with him. He seemed too perfect. Liked everything I liked, fitted in with everything I wanted to do."

"Those are the attributes of a good partner, just for future reference."

"I hardly think you're one to comment on good partnerships," Harry observed.

"Did he ask you about what you're working on?" asked Draco, after another pause.

"All the time."

"Hmm."

"Are we going where I think we're going with this?" Harry shook his head. "This is just coincidence."

"If there's one thing worth learning from the Death Eaters, it's that there are no coincidences. Your kind of 'usual' haunt and mine are vastly different, I'd imagine. Yours would be, er, very _democratic _I'm sure. He approached you when you started at the Ministry. He approached me when I was first appointed to your Department."

"But he's working directly with Justin."

"This may not only be about dear Justin. Think about it, think of who we are, and spare me the false modesty."

"So, where's Harvey right now? In your bedroom?" Harry asked, shifting a leg that had fallen asleep.

"Apparently." Draco stood. "Might just go check."

"Hang on, what if something happens?"

"I'm sure you can handle it, Potter."

"Er, no, I meant to you." Harry tried to stop the smirk that crept across his face. "You've been wiped ever since this morning when you put Justin under Imperius. Don't think I didn't notice."

Before Draco could retort, they heard a commotion from another room nearby - the one that was now Neville's. Harry was already down the corridor by the time Draco snapped around at the sharp sounds. Draco ran after him, closing the gap in a second.

When they reached Neville's room, they found the door flung open and Neville, eyes shut, pinned at the wand-tip of a figure cloaked in heavy black. Draco immediately levelled _Expelliarmus_ at the attacker. The shot of light flashed and dissipated on the figure's hand.

"He's shielded!" yelled Harry. "_Stupefy!_"

Harry's spell hit the figure square in the chest, enough to jerk it backwards. Neville fell to the floor, unconscious but breathing. Instead of being stunned, the attacker leapt towards them.

"_Crucio!_" The voice was flinty, deep and oddly familiar. A wand was pointed over Harry's shoulder.

"Malfoy!" Harry spun around to see Draco unsuccessfully duck the spell. It hit his shoulder. Draco's wand dropped as he fell to the ground, writhing.

"Get him!" Draco gasped, crawling behind the bed to avoid being an easy target.

Harry's next spell caught the attacker full in the face and threw him out the window. The fading sounds of falling glass shards were followed by a crack of Disapparation. Harry swore as he rushed to the broken pane and scanned the empty path outside. The attacker was gone.

Hermione was suddenly in the doorway, her quick assessment of the scene leading her straight to Neville's prone form.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked her, before dropping to his haunches beside Draco. "You ok? It only caught you a glancing blow, right?"

Draco grimaced and pushed himself up on the bed with obvious effort. "I'm fine."

"Thought the attack was on Justin's room," Hermione muttered as she checked Neville over. "Hurry up and tell me what happened!"

Harry and Draco exchanged a look.

"You do it," Draco muttered, his voice slightly shaky.

Harry took in Draco's hunched form. "I thought you hated me taking the limelight."

"No, Potter, I hate you being an insufferable git. Get on with it!" Draco's voice didn't have its normal edge. He ignored Harry's proffered hand, pulling himself upright using a bedpost.

Harry filled Hermione in as he watched Draco regroup. Ron appeared at the doorway somewhere during Harry's recounting, a tousled Ginny in tow.

"Nothing going on at Justin's," Ron said, taking in the chaos in Neville's room. "Is he ok?"

"I'm fine, Weasley. Thanks for asking." Draco leaned somewhat heavily on the wall, a light smirk in place.

"I was talking about Neville, Malfoy." Ron shot Draco an impatient look.

"He'll be ok," Hermione said, standing up. "I'm starting to think we need to call in some people on this one. Two attacks in close succession."

"Don't tell me we'll be hosting your colleagues as well?" A disgruntled Pansy appeared behind Ginny.

"Someone just tried to kill Justin again. I think a slight inconvenience is justified," Hermione said.

Draco and Harry exchanged a look.

"We should let everyone get back to bed. Hermione, can you ward this room like Justin's?" Harry started shepherding the others out of the room, and got Ron to help him carry Neville back to bed before bidding him goodnight, again. Harry dashed to check on various rooms, finding Draco's room door wide open.

Back in Neville's, he caught Draco's sleeve as Draco was leaving. "Stay. We need to talk." Harry checked the corridor to make sure everyone had wandered off, then shut the door.

Hermione was busy securing the windows. It took her a while to realise Harry and Draco were waiting for her to finish setting the wards.

"What? Can't this wait till tomorrow."

"Hermione, it _is_ tomorrow." Harry tried to suppress a yawn. He gestured to Draco, who had collapsed with relief into one of the room's armchairs. "We've been talking, and we might have a theory."

"This I've got to hear." She quickly finished the primary wards before hurrying over. "Draco, you look terrible."

"Trust me, Granger, being _Crucio_'d will be the new black this season," Draco said, resting his arm across his chest.

Harry filled her in on the gist of his and Draco's deliberations about Harvey, carefully leaving out the other knowledge he'd acquired. "And I've just checked. Harvey's not here any more."

"Surely it's just coincidence? Or, maybe, not coincidence that he approached you two, but that he didn't have sinister intent," she said.

"Without sinister intent? He deliberately stalked us, sought us out, and had relationships with us, but that's not sinister?"

"Oh, Harry, what I mean is that he may just be, er, into celebrities."

"Oh, that." Draco looked thoughtful. "No, it didn't feel like one of those."

"You've had this happen to you before?" Harry's voice rose.

Draco looked confused. "Haven't _you_?"

"Of course not!" Harry frowned. "Well, not that I knew about."

"Really, Potter, you amaze me. Ever more so because you keep proving you are the Boy Who Lived But Doesn't Have a Clue-"

"For argument's sake," Hermione broke in, "let's say Harvey's got something to do with it. He would know that this isn't Justin's room anymore. Why would he make that kind of mistake?"

"He wasn't after Justin. He was after me." They all turned at the interruption.

Neville was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. His face was ashen, and angry red welts from the attack were splashed across his neck.

"How on earth do you figure that, Neville?" Hermione watched him for signs of collapse. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Because he told me, and I'm feeling ok enough to remember what he said."

"Which was what?" Draco had sat up in surprise, his pains momentarily forgotten.

"'This is for Jane.'"

"So, it wasn't anything to do with the Gilligans? This was your ex getting back at you?" Harry asked.

"I never met her family. One of the reasons why things didn't, er-anyway, all I know about her dad is that he was always away, and Jane didn't want anything to do with him. As I said before, her dad's name _is _Jerome, though."

"What's her mother's name?" Hermione flicked out a scroll from a side-pocket.

"You carry those things in your _dressing gown_?" Draco raised both brows in astonishment.

"Her mum's name is Rose," Neville offered.

"Jerome and Rose Gilligan. Premier family in the clan. Rose in hiding as well, rumour has it, somewhere in Majorca." Hermione clutched the scroll in her hand. "Seems like we've cracked this."

"But why go after Finch-Fletchley?" Draco looked at Neville.

"Well, I'm not sure about that one. Maybe it did have something to do with the upcoming case-"

"No, it's the car," Harry interrupted. "You drive something that looks like Justin's car, don't you, Neville?"

"Well, usually I have a black hatchback, but I'm test-driving a new Renault from Austin Miggins' Automotive this weekend-"

"And I did mention that you were leaving that day, because Seamus and Dean weren't staying on, and I assumed you wouldn't be either." Hermione paced as she spoke. "I'll get Amelia onto a file for Harvey straight away."

"I vaguely remember there was a Harvey Peeke at Hogwarts, but whether it's this same guy is another thing-" Harry stopped suddenly and looked at Draco. "He knows where we live."

"No-one gets past Manor wards unless I want them to," Draco said.

"I can specially ward your place if you want, Harry," Hermione offered. "Until we get him. I'll probably get Neville's and Justin's places done, too. Except your place is a bit more tricky, what with people knowing you and all-"

"Potter's welcome to come stay with me," Draco said, a challenging glint in his eye. "If his reputation can withstand it."

Hermione didn't look thrilled with that particular suggestion. "You may not be targets at all, you know. They might just be keeping an eye on you. Harry could come stay with Ron and me if he doesn't want to stay where he is."

Harry's expression must have spoken volumes.

"Well, if you'd rather stay with Draco, go ahead," Hermione said, shocked, and hurried from the room after checking on Neville one last time.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry called after her.

Neville asked politely, in a very strained voice, if they could leave him to sleep off the night's adventures.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was past lunch time by the time Harry packed his things. He'd just swung his satchel across his shoulders when Ginny and Justin showed up, holding hands.

"We're just about to go, Harry. Just wanted to say goodbye." Ginny gave him a close hug. Justin hobbled only slightly as he crossed the room to shake Harry's hand.

"Everything all right, then?" Harry asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Nothing like a life-threatening situation to put things in perspective, Harry." Justin put his arm around Ginny and kissed her on the forehead. "I've learned a good lesson."

Ginny rolled her eyes, then grinned wickedly at Justin. "I'll be quoting that back to you the next time you take exception to _salaciousness_."

Justin blushed a brilliant red shade. "Well, there'll be no need for that, love. Not now."

Harry raised his brow in astonishment. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

Ginny winked at Harry, laughing with Justin as they made their way to the foyer.

Harry shook his head after they'd gone. Some things, such as their relationship, he'd never understand. He grabbed his overcoat and was looking for his scarf when Ron and Hermione came in, also holding hands.

"We're off now. Hermione's got to set up the wards at Justin's place, then we're going straight on to Neville's." Ron put an arm around Hermione and hugged her. She leaned into him easily, resting her head on his chest. Harry watched their body language, saying nothing. He was just glad they weren't arguing or avoiding each other any more.

Ron caught Harry's glance and grinned. "We've had a long overdue chat, Harry. Let's just say my time last night was better spent with Hermione than saving you from Malfoy."

Hermione blushed slightly. "You can still come stay with us, Harry. If you'd like." Harry could tell that it was an effort for her not to push the point. "Or I could come to ward your place after Neville's-"

"It's fine, really, Hermione," Harry said, hopeful of skirting another awkward moment. "I'm not sure what I'll do just yet."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Just make sure you do _something_. We'll see you soon, though, won't we? Before you go away again?"

"Sure. I'll be staying put for the next little while." Harry could tell that he'd be getting an invitation to dinner the next week. "See you in a few days, Ron. Did Seamus tell you about the Quidditch tickets?"

"Before he left the other day, just." Ron grinned. "I'll get you a spare, in case you want to bring anyone."

"No, there's no-one to bring. Just one's fine." Harry smiled tightly.

"We'll see, eh?" Ron clapped him on the shoulder and left the room with Hermione. Harry could hear their light banter continue up the hallway. He suddenly felt a little empty.

Harry left the room after gathering all his things. One loose end to tie up, and the reason why he'd been at the reunion at all - those pesky documents. Harry had no luck trying to find Draco in the library or the main sitting room. At Draco's room, he found the door ajar. A neatly packed trunk sat against the foot of the bed. The thick sheaf of parchment Harry had brought was perched on a nearby desk.

Draco was in the far corner, trying with difficulty to unknot the fastenings on his travel-cloak.

Harry couldn't resist watching for a while. It was so rare to catch Malfoy without his haughty assurance.

"Happy just spectating, Potter?" Draco didn't look up from fumbling with the cloak. He swore softly under his breath when it fell from his hand for the second time.

"Effects of _Crucio_ not entirely worn off, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, finding himself at Draco's side. "You've made a mess of this." Harry picked up the cloak, setting to work on the knot. He was overly aware of Draco watching his every move.

"So, do you think Longbottom will choose less homicidal partners in the future?" Draco asked, making an attempt at conversation.

"Oh, Jane had nothing to do with it. Neville heard from her this morning. Apparently, her father had one of his accomplices owl her about Neville's impending demise." Harry painstakingly pulled one section of the fastenings apart. "It was her birthday present."

"I should check that we're not related to the Gilligans," Draco commented.

"They're meeting up at Neville's place later today."

"Is reconciliation in the air?"

"Seems to be the done thing just about everywhere else. Justin and Ginny. Ron and Hermione," Harry said with uncharacteristic asperity.

There was a long pause.

"Draco, darling, are you-" Pansy swept into the room, and stopped when she saw Harry. Her mouth was a perfect 'O'.

"Am I what, Pansy?" Draco prompted, sounding irritable.

"So sorry to interrupt." She smiled, making a show of looking from Harry back to Draco. "I was going to ask if you were still going to the Cannons/Knights match next week."

"It's sold out. I had my assistant check the other day," Draco said.

"I'll probably have a spare couple of tickets, if you're keen on going," Harry said, without thinking. "Ron's getting some for me, but I'm not that big a fan."

"Isn't that lovely, Draco? You can go with Harry!" Pansy looked delighted.

"Oh, no, I meant you and Draco could go instead of, er-" Harry stumbled, seeing Draco momentarily shut his eyes at the excruciating situation.

"Well, wouldn't you know it? I was about to tell Draco I wouldn't be able to go with him." Pansy frowned slightly. "This weekend's set me back on all fronts, and I have a new beau I want to entertain that evening. So, you must take him, Harry. It would be such a pity if you missed out, Draco."

When she was gone, they both stood silent for a moment.

"Don't worry about the match, Potter. If there's one thing that's refreshing about our relationship, it's the lack of common courtesy we need to exhibit." Draco busied himself with the last of his things from the cabinet nearby.

Having observed Pansy's archness, Harry stared at Draco with dawning suspicion. "How many bets did you have this weekend?"

Draco froze.

"Was I a _bet_?" Harry heard himself almost squeak the last word.

Draco took a while to respond. "You _started _as a bet of sorts, yes."

Harry looked appalled.

"Please note the emphasis on 'started.'" Draco said.

"Surprisingly, I'm still listening." Harry's attention was focused on Draco's resigned look. "Go on."

"I never confirmed the bet," Draco said. "It wasn't one I could make."

"Does she know that?"

"No."

"Why wasn't it one you could make?"

Draco finally looked up, his gaze steady and intense. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Harry looked away after a moment, returning his attention to Draco's cloak. The taut silence extended.

"Is Granger going to ward your place?" Draco asked softly.

"No, told her not to bother. She's already doing Justin's and Neville's." Harry frowned as the knot seemed to tighten even more stubbornly. "I'll get someone in to do it soon."

Finally, the knot unravelled and Harry shook out the cloak. "Right, I suppose you can't put this thing on yourself." Harry threw the cloak around Draco's shoulders, and squinted at the fastenings. "Who in blazes designed this thing? It's a nightmare."

"I'll have you know, Potter, that this is from Barnaby's Best Belfry-"

Harry couldn't help grinning as he tied the cloak with clumsy fingers. "Malfoy, just stop right there. I don't care how much money you spent on it or where it came from, and I don't care how many people would bed you because of it."

With a slight frown, Draco checked the knot Harry had tied in the mirror. "What _do _you care about, Potter?"

Harry's surprise was evident as their gazes met again.

"If our pact from last night still held, I'd tell you that I deliberately sought out an appointment in your Department," Draco said quietly.

Harry looked at Draco, wondering where these confidences would lead. There was a long, silent pause as a myriad of thoughts flashed through Harry's mind. He was never one to shirk a challenge.

"If the pact still held, I'd tell you that those documents didn't really need signing this weekend." Harry was stirred to see Draco returning his frank gaze without a trace of a smirk.

"My offer last night was genuine. You're welcome to stay at the Manor until your place is properly warded," Draco said. "I can promise you I won't be agreeable, or fit in amenably with any of your plans. You won't have any grounds to be suspicious of my motives."

Harry nodded, knowing that Draco was suggesting much more than accommodation. "I'll think about it."

"Take the risk, Potter." Draco half-smiled. "I'm worth it."

_- END -_


End file.
